


Nightmares

by Swani



Series: The Sato Family [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shila has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

"Mommy! Mama!"

Korra and Asami both sat up in bed quickly when they heard Shila screaming. They looked at each other briefly before running out of their bedroom and down the hall. Asami shoved open the door and took a fighting stance and Korra raised her fists, engulfed in flame.

Shila was sitting up in her bed and crying. Korra extinguished her hands and both women ran to her bedside.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Asami asked frantically pulling the young girl in her arms.

Korra brushed Shila's hair out of her face and bit her lip nervously.

"I had a nightmare!" The young girl sobbed into Asami's arms. "Bad people came and took you and Mommy away!"

Asami sighed and hugged her daughter close. "It was just a bad dream, sweetie. We're both safe and sound."

Shila pulled away and reached for Korra. The Avatar wrapped one arm around her daughter and the other around her wife.

"We're all safe, Shila." Korra cooed and kissed the top of her head. "Mama and I love you."

"I love you both." Shila mumbled while nuzzling into her parents.

Korra pulled back and looked down at Shila. "You know, I'm The Avatar."

Shila nodded tearfully.

"Well, I'll tell you a secret," Korra said leaning in close. "Even The Avatar has nightmares."

Shila's eye widened. "No way! The Avatar is the bravest person ever!"

"I still have nightmares sometimes."

"No way!"

"Yes way." Korra said.

"About what?"

"About the scary people I've had to fight over the years. Even, about the time Mama got taken from me."

Shila's gaze turned to Asami. "Bad people caught you?"

"A long time ago. Mommy tried to save me, but I ended up saving her." Asami said with a chuckle.

Shila hugged Asami tight. "I'm glad you were ok."

Asami snickered and Shila pulled away. Korra smiled at her daughter.

"Who protects you from your nightmares?" Shila asked Korra.

"Mama does," Korra said smiling at Asami. "She's the glue that holds our family together."

"Do you protect Mama from her nightmares?"

"Yes, I do," Korra said. "She doesn't have them often, but when she does, I'm there."

Shila marveled at her parents. "Well, I protect both of you!"

The women chuckled.

"Sounds good to us," Asami said cupping her daughter's face.

Korra ruffled Shila's hair. "Do you want to sleep with us tonight?"

"Yes, please." Shila said bashfully.

Asami scooped her daughter up and they stood. "Come on, we'll all protect each other tonight."


End file.
